


Gespräche

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel will mit Boerne ein wichtiges Gespräch führen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist die sehr stark überarbeitete Version einer Geschichte, die ich kurz nach dem Posten wieder gelöscht hatte, weil ich unzufrieden damit war. Ich hoffe, dass sich an die alte Version niemand mehr wirklich erinnern kann. :-D

Thiel hatte den Abend bei und mit Boerne bisher durchaus genossen, das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Boerne hatte bei ihm angerufen und gefragt, ob er vielleicht zum Essen rüberkommen wolle, er hätte versehentlich etwas zu viel gekocht. Na ja, warum nicht? In seinem Kühlschrank sah es sowieso wieder einmal ein wenig mau aus, und Boerne konnte ausgezeichnet kochen.  
Er hatte die Einladung also angenommen, die Spaghetti hatten hervorragend geschmeckt, und der Wein dazu ebenso.  
Er war pappsatt, _versehentlich etwas zu viel gekocht_ war ja stark untertrieben gewesen ... Die Nudeln hätten locker noch für eine weitere Person gereicht.

 

Nun saßen sie zusammen auf der Couch und guckten einen alten Krimi, Boerne hatte sich in seine Arme gekuschelt. Seit einiger Zeit tat das Boerne hin und wieder mal, sich an ihn kuscheln. Anfangs hatte das Thiel etwas ... verwirrt. Normalerweise kamen sie sich körperlich nicht so nah, wenn sie nicht gerade ... Nun ja. Aber er hatte nichts dagegen, er fand das ganz schön, ab und zu so ein wenig schmusen mit Boerne. 

Er rieb sich die müden Augen und gähnte herzhaft, ein langer Tag lag hinter ihm. Bevor er nachhause und in sein Bett verschwinden würde, musste er aber unbedingt noch ein paar ernste Takte mit Boerne reden. Auch wenn es ein schöner Abend gewesen war, so war doch zwischendurch immer wieder kurz Wut in ihm hoch geschwappt. Wut, weil Boerne am Nachmittag wie so oft nicht auf ihn gehört hatte. Manchmal nahm er das ja halt so hin, aber nicht, wenn sich Boerne dadurch in Gefahr brachte. Das hatte er heute, sich in Gefahr gebracht. Er wollte nicht, dass das nochmal vorkam.  
„Boerne“, fing er an. „Wir müssen uns jetzt noch kurz ernsthaft über heute Nachmittag unterhalten.“  
Boerne löste sich seufzend aus seinen Armen und setzte sich auf. „Es tut mir leid, Thiel.“  
Na immerhin. „Gut. Ich will ...“  
„Mich übers Knie legen?“  
„Nein, heute nicht, Boerne.“  
„Schade.“  
„Ich will nur mit Ihnen sprechen.“  
„In Ordnung.“  
„Gut, also ...“  
„Aber vielleicht kann ich mein Verhalten von heute Nachmittag jetzt ja auch einfach wieder ... gutmachen?“ Boernes linker Mundwinkel schoss in die Höhe.  
„Nein!“ Ne, das konnte sich Boerne echt abschminken! Sie würden jetzt ein Gespräch führen und sonst nichts. Auch wenn er ja an sich nicht ganz abgeneigt wäre, wenn sie ... Nein! Heute würde er mal hart bleiben. Also, standhaft. Na ja, wie auch immer.  
Boerne legte nun diesen ganz bestimmten Blick auf. Diesen ganz bestimmten Boerneblick, dem Thiel nur äußerst schwer widerstehen konnte. Boerne wusste das natürlich ganz genau. Schlitzohr!  
Aber diesmal würde er dem Blick widerstehen, er würde nicht schwach werden. Auf keinen Fall.  
„Boerne, Sie können nicht ...“ Der Rest ging in einem Seufzen unter. Warme Lippen küssten sich zart an seinem Hals entlang.  
Verdammt! Boerne wusste längst nur zu gut, welche Knöpfe er bei ihm drücken musste. Gott, am liebsten würde er ihn jetzt direkt ... Nein, er würde sich zusammenreißen.  
Entschlossen schob er Boerne von sich. „Boerne, verdammt, ich will mit Ihnen reden!“  
„Na schön, dann reden wir nun.“  
Und während Thiel anfing zu reden, grinste Boerne immer verschmitzter. Thiel beschlich da so eine leise Ahnung, dieses Lächeln kannte er nämlich ziemlich gut. Seine Augen glitten zu Boernes Schoss runter. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein!  
„Boerne!“  
„Was ist denn?“  
„Ich will gerade ein wichtiges Gespräch mit Ihnen führen, und Sie haben nichts besseres zu tun, als einen Ständer zu bekommen.“  
„Lenkt Sie das ab?“  
„Nö, aber ich ... ich finde das ziemlich unpassend.“  
Boerne grinste nur noch schelmischer. „Entschuldigen Sie.“  
Thiel entschloss sich dafür, einfach ganz normal weiter zu reden, auch wenn ihn die Tatsache, dass Boerne gerade mit einer beginnenden Erektion neben ihm saß, durchaus nicht ganz kalt ließ.  
„Irgendwie finde ich das ja sehr sexy, wissen Sie das?“, hauchte Boerne.  
„Was finden Sie sexy?“  
„Wie Sie versuchen, Ihre Lust vor mir zu verbergen. Ich merke doch, dass Sie am liebsten auf der Stelle über mich herfallen würden.“  
Manchmal hasste er es ja, wenn Boerne recht hatte. „Pff, bilden Sie sich mal nicht zu viel ein, Boerne. Ich kann mich bestens beherrschen!“  
„So wie Sie sich am Dienstagabend bei mir im Büro beherrschen konnten?“  
Gott, warum erinnerte Boerne ihn jetzt bloß daran? Er versuchte, die Bilder schnell wieder aus seinem Kopf zu verjagen.  
„Boerne, verdammt! Ich ... ich will ...“  
„Mich?“ Verflucht, dieser Blick! Und nun leckte sich Boerne ganz kurz über die Lippen, wusste genau, was das in ihm auslöste.  
Thiel gab auf. Mist! Na ja, aber das Gespräch konnten sie ja auch danach noch führen. Sie würden es definitiv führen, es war ihm nämlich wichtig. Verdammt wichtig sogar. Nun ja, erst das Vergnügen, dann die Arbeit ... Oder so.

„Kommen Sie her“, raunte er und zog Boerne rittlings auf seinen Schoss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doch noch nicht das Ende, aber immerhin endet dieses Kapitel mit einem Höhepunkt.*

„Stimmt, Sie können sich wirklich bestens beherrschen.“ Boerne grinste frech.  
„Blödmann!“ Er griff nach Boernes Krawatte und zog ihn vorsichtig näher, bis sich ihre Münder beinahe berührten. „Später reden wir aber noch.“  
„Ja, Thiel, später. Darf der Blödmann Sie denn jetzt küssen?“  
„Ja.“  
Boerne überwand das letzte kleine bisschen Distanz zwischen ihnen, berührte mit seinen Lippen federleicht Thiels, und stupste mit der Zunge dagegen. Seine Hände wanderten in Thiels Nacken.  
Thiel öffnete seinen Mund für Boerne, ihre Zunge glitten aneinander und fingen an, miteinander zu spielen, drangen immer wieder in die Mundhöhle des anderen ein.  
Boerne küsste zärtlich und fordernd, und Thiel fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob es normal war, dass man sich _so_ küsste, wenn man bloß befreundet war und ab und zu mal Sex miteinander hatte. Und er fragte sich auch, warum es in seiner Magengegend eigentlich jedes Mal flatterte, wenn Boerne und er sich küssten, und warum dieses Flattern von Mal zu Mal etwas stärker wurde. Wenn Thiel ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste er, dass da längst ...  
Boerne presste seinen Schoss gegen Thiels, und er stöhnte in ihren Kuss hinein, als er die Härte von Boernes Erektion zu spüren bekam. Boerne rieb sich leicht an ihm, er keuchte leise und wurde selbst allmählich hart.  
„Ihre Selbstbeherrschung ist überaus beeindruckend, Thiel.“ Boernes Stimme klang inzwischen ganz schön rau.  
„Wir könnten zur Abwechslung auch einmal über Ihre Selbstbeherrschung sprechen, was halten Sie davon?“ Thiel griff zwischen ihre Körper und strich über die Wölbung in Boernes Hose.  
„Ich bitte Sie, Thiel, ich ...“ Der Rest ging in einem Stöhnen unter.  
Thiel lachte leise, und zog Boerne für einen weiteren Kuss an sich.

„Kann ich Ihnen das alte Ding vielleicht ausziehen?“ Boerne griff nach dem Saum seines Pullovers.  
„Pff, von wegen altes Ding!“ Gut, ein paar Jahre hatte er ihn inzwischen schon ... Aber so alt war das nun auch wieder nicht. Er hob seine Arme, und Boerne zog ihm den Pullover aus.  
Sanfte Hände fingen an, Thiels Bauch zu streicheln, liebkosten in kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen die weiche Haut.  
Thiel lehnte sich zurück und seufzte wohlig. Das machte Boerne öfter, seinem Bauch Zärtlichkeiten zukommen lassen. Offensichtlich mochte er ihn. Boerne beugte sich runter und verteilte auf dem Bauch einige zarte Küsse. Thiel seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

Nachdem Boerne sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte, griff er nach Thiels Gürtel und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
Thiel nickte lächelnd, Boerne lächelte zurück, öffnete seine Jeans, und stand auf. Thiel hob kurz sein Becken, Boerne zog die Jeans samt Shorts bis zu Thiels Füßen runter, dann sank er zwischen seinen Beinen auf die Knie.  
Thiel rutschte etwas weiter nach vorne.  
Boerne beugte sich vor und verteilte jeweils mehrere kleine Küsse auf den Innenseiten von Thiels Oberschenkel, was bei ihm für ein ordentliches Kribbeln und Gänsehaut sorgte.  
Boerne umfasste mit der rechten Hand seinen Schaft und rieb daran auf und ab, während er mit der linken Hand vorsichtig Thiels Hoden streichelte, und sie anschließend nacheinander in seinen Mund saugte.  
„Gott, Boerne!“ Das fühlte sich so gut an, mittlerweile war er komplett hart.  
Boerne ließ von seinen Hoden ab, glitt mit der Zunge mehrmals sanft über die sensible Spitze, im Anschluss über den Schaft, dann leckte er sich wieder nach oben, ließ die Spitze komplett in seinem Mund verschwinden und saugte daran.  
Thiel stöhnte laut auf. Seine rechte Hand grub sich in Boernes Haar und streichelte ihn, mit der linken Hand griff er nach Boernes, die sich auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel befand und langsam darauf auf und ab fuhr. Boernes Finger schlossen sich um seine.  
Boerne bewegte seinen Kopf, saugte und leckte. Und alleine schon ihm dabei zuzuschauen, bei dem was er tat, sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Höhepunkt rasend schnell näherte.  
„Gott, Boerne, ich komme gleich!“  
Boerne ließ kurz von ihm ab, dann schloss er seine Hand um ihn. Seine Finger flogen nahezu über Thiels Erektion.  
Thiel legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss seine Augen. Ein letztes tiefes Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle, er konnte nicht mehr.  
Er fing an, in Boernes Hand zu pulsieren und kam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Das konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen. :-D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel ist das letzte, versprochen. :-D

Boerne sorgte immer dafür, dass er einen starken Orgasmus hatte, auch diesmal.  
Zwei oder drei Minuten waren vergangen, Thiel saß noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen da, Boernes linke Hand hielt noch immer seine.

Sein Herz schlug ihm hektisch gegen die Brust, doch das war keine Nachwirkung seines Höhepunktes, sondern kam von der Wut. Wut, die sich gerade wieder in seinen Kopf geschlichen hatte und immer größer wurde.  
Warum hatte Boerne nicht auf ihn gehört? Wenn dieses miese Arschloch geschossen und getroffen hätte, dann wäre Boerne jetzt vielleicht ... Vielleicht wäre er ...  
Boerne ließ ihn los und stand auf, um sich die rechte Hand zu säubern, währenddessen zog sich Thiel untenrum wieder an und ließ sich dann zurück auf die Couch plumpsen.  
Als sich Boerne kurz darauf lächelnd neben ihn setzte, erwiderte er das Lächeln nicht.  
„Boerne, wir müssen reden. Jetzt.“  
„Jetzt? Aber ich dachte eigentlich, dass ... Nun ja.“  
Sein Blick glitt kurz zu Boernes Schoss, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckte sein linker Mundwinkel nach oben. „Darum ... kümmere ich mich gleich. Aber erst reden wir.“  
„Aber ...“  
„Kein Aber, Boerne.“  
„Na schön. Dann reden wir nun“, gab Boerne klein bei.  
„Gut. Boerne, wenn ich das nächste Mal zu Ihnen sage, dass Sie in Deckung gehen sollen, werden Sie das ohne zu zögern auf der Stelle tun. Verstanden?“  
Als nicht gleich eine Antwort kam, sah er rot. „HABEN SIE MICH VERSTANDEN?“  
Boerne zuckte zusammen. „Herrgott, Thiel, schreien Sie mich nicht so an.“  
„OB SIE MICH VERSTANDEN HABEN, WILL ICH WISSEN!“  
„Ja, das habe ich!“ Boerne rückte ein Stück von ihm fort.  
Na toll. Thiel atmete tief durch. „Tut ... tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so laut werden. Aber ... aber ...“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe.  
„Was aber?“ Boerne sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Mensch, Boerne, ich verkrafte das nicht, wenn Ihnen was passiert.“ Er schloss die Augen, ehe er weitersprach.


	4. Chapter 4

„Du bedeutest mir doch so viel.“  
Scheiße! Das hatte er jetzt tatsächlich gesagt. Er hatte den Satz nicht doch noch schnell irgendwie verharmlost, hatte nicht doch noch das Du durch Sie ersetzt. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt.  
Ja, es war die Wahrheit, Boerne bedeutete ihm viel; verdammt viel. Und in seiner Magengegend flatterte es zugegebenermaßen nicht nur, wenn sie sich küssten, sondern durchaus auch hin wieder ein bisschen in einigen anderen Situationen. Zum Beispiel wenn Boerne wieder einmal auf Kuschelkurs ging, mit ihm schmuste. Oder wenn Boerne zärtlich seinen Bauch liebkoste. Oder wenn Boerne ihn länger anlächelte. Oder wenn Boerne ihn kurz anlächelte. Oder wenn Boerne in seiner Nähe war. Oder wenn er an Boerne dachte ...  
Na ja, wenn er an Boerne dachte, war da aber auch öfter mal Wut, so wie heute. Wenn Boerne ihn auch weiterhin unbedingt zu manchen Fällen begleiten wollte, sollte er gefälligst auf ihn hören, wenn er ihm etwas sagte! Er würde es wirklich nicht verkraften, wenn dem Blödmann durch seinen Leichtsinn etwas zustoßen würde, das wäre so furchtbar, das ... Scheiße, er hatte Boerne die Wahrheit gesagt! Und jetzt? Wie würde es weitergehen? Bisher schwieg Boerne, war das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen?  
Thiels Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, und gerade als er sie mutig öffnen wollte, spürte er, dass Boerne wieder näher rückte.  
Oh, sein armes Herz raste so sehr, und er traute sich kaum noch, zu atmen.  
Einige Sekunden passierte nichts, dann tastete eine Hand nach seiner. Und ein Kopf lehnte sich vorsichtig an seine nackte Schulter.  
„Du mir auch.“  


  
  
  
  
  
**Epilog - Spielt etwa neun Minuten später.***

Thiel umspielte mit seinem Daumen ein wenig die feuchte, pralle Spitze.  
„Frank!“  
Er lachte sanft, während er seine Hand um ihn schloss. „Ist noch etwas ungewohnt für mich, dass du meinen Vornamen stöhnst.“  
Er fing an, langsam an Boernes Erektion auf und ab zu gleiten. „Aber das gefällt mir.” Ein zarter Kuss. „Sehr gefällt mir das.“  
Thiel wusste, wie sehr es Boerne mochte, wenn er nach und nach das Tempo steigerte, und das tat er nun.  
Boerne hatte seine Stirn gegen Thiels gelehnt und keuchte immer wieder gegen seinen Mund, stieß immer wieder stöhnend seinen Vornamen aus. Lange würde es bis zu seinem Orgasmus ganz bestimmt nicht dauern.  
Thiel rieb ihn inzwischen schnell und fest, und Boerne begann, in seine Hand zu stoßen und immer schneller gegen seinen Mund zu atmen.  
Er ließ für wenige Sekunden von ihm ab, dann schloss er erneut seine Finger um ihn und bewegte sie noch schneller als vorher.  
Boerne stöhnte und fing an, in seiner Hand zu pulsieren. Der erste Schwall Sperma schoss aus der geschwollenen Spitze, Boerne ergoss sich mehrmals auf Thiels nackten Bauch.  
Thiel ließ seine Hand noch einige Male auf und ab gleiten, bis Boernes Orgasmus abgeklungen war. Nach einem langen Kuss zog er ihn dicht an sich. Boernes Hemd würde zwar einige Flecken abbekommen, aber das war Boerne in diesem Moment sicher genauso egal, wie ihm selbst.  
Boerne atmete warm gegen sein Ohr, erst noch hastig und laut, dann allmählich langsamer und leiser.

„Frank?“ Boerne hatte sich ein Stück aufgesetzt.  
„Hm?“  
„Ich muss dir eine Kleinigkeit gestehen.“  
„So? Was denn?” Nun war er aber gespannt.  
„Nun ja, ich habe vorhin gar nicht ... versehentlich zu viel gekocht.” Boerne lächelte.  
Thiel lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich weiß.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Was die beiden in den neun Minuten getan haben? Unter anderem ein Gespräch geführt ...
> 
>  
> 
> Im zweiten Kapitel steht:  
> Seine **rechte** Hand grub sich in Boernes Haar und streichelte ihn, mit der **linken** Hand griff er nach Boernes, die sich auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel befand und langsam darauf auf und ab fuhr.
> 
> Ähm ja. Es wäre etwas ... einfacher gewesen, wenn Thiel die **linke** Hand zum Streicheln genommen hätte und die **rechte** , um nach Boernes linker Hand zu greifen ... ;-)


End file.
